moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: Shades of Black
|side2 = |side3 = |commanders1 = †|commanders2 = †|forces1 =Moderate |forces2 =Moderate |casual1 =Moderate/Heavy |casual2 =Moderate/Heavy |image = Original (13)-edit.png|forces3 =High |commanders3 = Brother Baker}}† † |casual3 =Heavy |date = June, 36 L.C.|side4 = |commanders4 = |armies = 3|next = |forces4 = |casual4 = |prev = Operation: Undying Flame}} Operation: Shades of Black marked the Truthful's return to the Eastern Plaguelands following their excursion to Plaguewood. Months had passed since the events of the Stratholme, and the Truthful had since licked their wounds, and bolstered their forces. After unveiling the traitorous Brother Baker, and finding a loyal remnant of the Sacred Band in Father Gregor, the Truthful and their allied Scarlet chapters mobilized and stormed the mountains surrounding the Fungal Vale, ferreting out the Felsworn cultists that had ne sted themselves there. A tenuous ceasefire was struck with the Dawnbringer Brigade as matters escalated, and the Court of the Burning Dawn was discovered. A far more pressing threat had presented itself in a common foe for all denizens of Azeroth: The Burning Legion. This page is still under construction. Adapted from shivtr campaign thread. (Information might conflict in some spots.) Overview Facing treachery, corruption, and failure, Stratholme posed great trial and hardship for the Truthful, as they were left to grapple with bitter truths, and a tainted legacy; the once vaunted heroes of the Crusade's holy texts lingered within the ruins, a mockery of their former selves. '' Not only did the revelation of corruption meet the crusaders harshly, but the sworn foe, Commander Whitlock, wormed through their grasp, living another day to visit yet more havoc. However, the devout Saidanites were not ones to falter easily; their belief was strong, unwavering. Summary and Preface From: Undying Flame. The followers of the High Cleric's initial foray into the harsh environment of Plaguewood was a taxing one, but reprieve was found as they united with the group of surviving Scarlet Crusaders known as the Sacred Band. Lead by the former Highlord of the Scarlet Hammer, Joffrey Flamegarde, the Band aided the Truthful in vanquishing the vile Baron of Plaguewood, and eventually pushed their way into Stratholme itself. The cursed city still burned, and the crusaders were ill-prepared for what awaited them. While the zealous Father Gregor was liberated from the swarms of restless dead, the priestess who had been guiding the Truthful through the city, known as Sister Adana, had one goal in mind; to discover the fate of her husband at the Scarlet Bastion. Despite Flamegarde's protests and heavy advisory, she pressed on. It was here that the unfortunate truth was revealed; the Crimson Legion, and Adana's husband, who lead the remaining among them, had succumbed to undeath. Despite the Ardentlockes being the parents of the High Protector herself, the zealous Truthful quickly drew arms. The priestess fought alongside her husband as they clashed against the High Cleric and his men, but as the undead Crusader Lord fell, Adana surrendered. High Protector Mara had grown and ruthless in her time with the Truthful, and caught wind of her mother's treachery. Grappling with a storm of emotions, Mara ordered the execution of Adana, hoping to bury the shameful chapter once and for all. It wasn't long after when rumors began to stir that the revelation came to surface regarding Flamegarde. Despite Brother Baker's and Vasil's involvement in the matter, Joffrey was unwittingly in leagues with the Risen, and the Highlord himself was afflicted by undeath. This sent a fracture through the Sacred Band's ranks, causing many to splinter. Due to the already tenuous grasp the Truthful had upon the lands beyond Plaguewood, and the eventual destruction of Fellari's Outpost at the hands of Commander Whitlock, the crusaders were forced to abandon the front altogether. Their goals to topple the traitorous Vasil were dashed by the tragic outcome of the operation. With the aid of the Truthful turncoat and expert saboteur, Brother Baker, the unholy cabal of Felsworn agents would remain unmolested, able to relish the impending arrival of their fiendish masters from Twisting Nether. Though, things were not wholly desolate for the crusaders. If one man was to stand against an unrelenting tide, it was the old zealot, Father Gregor. !!UNDER CONSTRUCTION!! !!PLACEHOLDER!! Part 1: Preface - Destruction of Fellari's Outpost --Image here representing Whitlock encounter-- *Markus' outpost is destroys between the months of Undying Flame and Beginning of Shades of Black. *Markus gathers intel on Baker and delivers it to Ostrick. Recommends a task force be sent to Fungal Vale. Part 2: Finding Baker --- --- --- --- Part 3: Herald of the Legion * Encounter with Dawnbringers brought to abrupt halt as madness takes control of both sides. Legion threat takes precedence, and they agree to fight Vasil's cult without expending themselves upon each other. * Enlisting forces from New Andorhal and Ardentlocke, the Truthful muster a sizable force of elite knights, paladins, and mages for good measure, rallied together by High General Benaiah IV. They gather at the bridge leading to an Altar of Storms, sensing an overwhelming presence of the Fel. --- --- --- --- --- Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Campaigns Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Brotherhood of the Light Category:Crimson Legion Category:Burning Legion